


Omega Curiosity Clinic

by Myth_Maker



Series: This One-Omega Town [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Verse, Scenting, Spanking, Steve is not pregnant, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Maker/pseuds/Myth_Maker
Summary: Omega!Steve secretly makes the drive to an omega clinic with Dustin. Alpha!Billy loses his shit.“This ain't Hawkins, Steve! They got alphas everywhere that're just looking for an easy hole to fuck!”“See, this is exactly why I leftyouin Hawkins.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title refers to Dustin's "curiosity voyage" in Season 2 and "curiosity door" in Season 1, but this is really a story for Steve to see/interact with a functioning a/b/o society.

Steve was getting really tired of Billy just fucking _knowing_ everything all the damn time.

If he felt light-headed? Billy would pull him in close and make the dizziness dissipate like a bad fog. Shoulders sore? Billy’d massage his scent glands till Steve was a pool of loose limbs at his feet. Feeling nauseous? Billy would cup Steve’s head under his throat and make him inhale his alpha scent.

And don't even get him started on the shit that made Billy pull out his damn ‘Omega Shakes.’ 

The worst part was, it worked. All of it. Steve had a grumble to make? Billy soothed it all better with weird alpha solutions. 

Made Steve annoyed. Frustrated. Like he wasn't aware of his own body.

Like he couldn't look after himself.

“Bullshit,” Steve mumbled, glancing at the highway signs as he steered his BMW toward Williamsport. He was on hour one of two on his way there and not at all looking forward to the appointment he'd made at the town's omega clinic. 

His anxiety sure made the drive go by fast, though. Dustin’s constant chatter certainly didn't hurt either.

“That's what I'm saying,” Dustin gestured to the broken gizmo in his lap. “Bullshit.”

Steve would almost feel bad about letting the kid tag along, but Dustin had been ready to break down when Steve confided he'd only told Billy they'd be hanging out so he could give the alpha the slip…

Which had made Steve's heart clench in that pain he'd grown up avoiding. 

“Where'd you say you got that from again?” Steve asked distractedly as he glanced over his shoulder, switching lanes.

“I didn't,” Dustin grinned down at the device, teeth filled in but still full of gaps. 

“Okaaaay,” Steve gave him a look. “And it's not working because…?”

Dustin shrugged. “Hell if I know.”

“Well, I'm no help,” Steve shrugged back, stealing a look at the shiny contraption. It had to be some kind of robotic. Maybe. 

“You're loads of help,” Dustin said seriously, picking up one of the -- cogs? Steve had no idea. “Just not when it comes to official AV Club business.”

“Uh-huh,” Steve checked the rearview. 

Dustin turned his head, and Steve could feel his eyes on him. “Billy's not good at it, either.”

Steve's brain took a moment to realize that yes, Dustin had really said that. “What?”

“What?” Dustin parroted innocently.

Steve tightened his grip on the steering wheel and ignored the cool sliver of dread suddenly curling in his stomach. “Why did that thought enter your head?”

Dustin just frowned at Steve; lips pursed and eyes narrowed. 

“Didn't,” Steve took a breath. Swallowed. “Didn't Max explain my situation to you?”

Dustin finally looked away. “Just cause he's an alpha doesn't mean he's the boss of you.”

“He isn't,” Steve replied thoughtlessly. “I mean, he doesn't. Act like he is.”

Dustin scoffed and rolled his eyes, dropping his head against the car window. “Okay, Steve.”

Steve scowled at the sea of traffic ahead. “I'm serious.”

He wasn't blind to how they might look to others; to the _kids_. And yeah, sure, Billy was annoyingly confident and knowledgeable and all alpha sympathy. But he wasn't controlling.

Dustin just turned his attention back to whatever the hell was in his lap. “Sure.”

\--

They made Williamsport in good time. A part of Steve felt relieved when they pulled into town and it looked nearly every bit as normal as Hawkins. 

Of course, it was also a little _bigger_ than Hawkins, and by the time Steve finally found the damn clinic, they'd lost an hour. Only thirty minutes till his appointment. 

“Oh,” Dustin blinked, turning to openly stare at the baby blue ‘Omega Clinic’ sign spelled out in looped font and a feminine pink text. Steve shrank in his seat and avoided looking at it.

Dustin gave him a look.

“What?” he asked defensively, navigating through the full parking lot.

“Nothing,” Dustin said quickly. “I just… I mean, I guess I wasn't sure if it was real, till now.”

Steve wasn't sure what to say to that. 

“I mean,” Dustin shrugged helplessly. “You were fine before Billy showed up.”

Steve put the car in park. Dustin took that as his cue to jump out and leave the awkward tension he'd created behind, stuffing his broken toy under the seat before slamming the door with a bang.

“I really wasn't,” Steve said quietly to himself, moving slow as he unbuckled his seatbelt. 

If they thought the sign was bad, the building itself was just embarrassing.

Lace accented every corner of the lavender-infused room while twinkling elevator music played from somewhere in the back. Steve paused in the doorway, and exactly one second before he turned tail to run, Dustin grabbed his hand.

“Good afternoon,” he called, smile obnoxiously wide as he tugged Steve to the front desk. A small woman in glasses grinned back and Steve tried to pretend people weren't staring from the waiting room.

“Ma'am -- gotta say, love your hair -- we have an appointment at your fine, fine establishment today.” Dustin winked, laying it on thick. Steve silently swore to kill him later.

“And what name is the appointment under?” she asked sweetly.

Before Dustin could wax poetic, Steve jumped in. “S-Steve Harrington,” he gulped, squeezing Dustin's hand as he stood there like a dumbass. Dustin squeezed back.

“Alright Steve, sweetie. Just have a seat and fill this out…” she passed them a clipboard. “And we'll call for you when we're ready.”

“Tha--”

“Thanks!” Dustin practically yelled, and dragged Steve over to a pair of pink rocking chairs.

“Jeesh,” he dropped into one and made a face at the hand-drawn art posted on the wall. “This place is worse than my kindergarten class. You sure we aren't in a nursery?”

“Shut. It,” Steve hissed through clenched teeth, chancing a glance at the other patrons. It made his heart sink to realize they were all couples, and at least three of them were--

“ _Pregnant!_ ” Dustin wheezed, gripping Steve's arm. “Steve! Look!”

Steve pointedly did _not_ look at the very pregnant, very _male_ omega slumped in a purple loveseat. A tall, blonde man was nosing at his neck in a way Billy had done to him once, and he knew that had to be an alpha.

“Holy fuck,” Dustin breathed, settling down when Steve didn't join in. “Does that mean you? Can get pregnant?” Steve closed his eyes and counted to ten. Why had he brought this particularly loud-mouthed little shit again?

“Oh. Oh, Steve. Steve!” Dustin squeaked and shook Steve's arm. “Fuck, he's coming over here.”

Steve jerked his head and opened his eyes, only to be met with a mountain of blonde alpha. He did not look pleased, and his pregnant mate was standing just behind him, looking uncomfortable.

“Darling,” the omega whispered, trying to lead him back to their seats, but the alpha wasn't having it.

“You raised in a barn?” he growled, crossing his arms as he pinned Steve with an icy blue stare. 

“Uh, sorry?” Steve looked between them, a small shiver shooting from his spine to his neck. He'd never encountered another alpha before. 

“It's rude to stare.” He pointed at Dustin, who stayed thankfully silent and was currently looking anywhere but at the couple in front of them. “And your kid's been doing it since you sat down. It's making my mate uncomfortable.”

“My…” Steve was at a loss for words. “Wait, mate?”

That made the omega stiffen. “Yes,” he said shortly. “Got a problem?”

Billy had said that before: _mate_. Steve assumed it was a fairytale word, like ‘soulmate’ or ‘true love.’ But if these adults were using it?

“Jesus, kid!” the alpha snapped, and Steve looked down just in time to see Dustin obviously look away. “Stop staring! You’d think you'd never seen a pregnant omega before.”

“Uh, w-we haven't,” Steve blurted, standing up to put himself between the alpha and Dustin. “We're from Hawkins. This is the only town with an omega-specific clinic for miles.”

“Hawkins,” the omega softened immediately, putting a hand on his alpha's arm. “I thought that was one of the beta towns.”

“I'm the only omega,” Steve said with a laugh, intending for it to come across as light-hearted; an inside joke. He knew it fell flat by the way the couple shared a frown between them.

“Oh dear,” the omega looked at his alpha. “Honey, do you think--”

The alpha raised an eyebrow. “This your first time at a clinic like this?”

Steve nodded hesitantly. “Y-yeah.”

“Jesus Christ,” the alpha muttered. “I'll be right back.”

Steve started sweating when he saw the alpha head toward the front desk, but then the omega was crowding him, urging him back into his seat.

“You'll want to write that on the form,” the omega flipped through the pages gently. “Right here, see? And be sure to include when you presented.”

Billy had told Steve developing at nine was young, but it still didn't make him blush any less when the omega gasped over his shoulder as he wrote.

“Sir?” 

Steve looked up to see the woman from the front desk. The alpha was at her shoulder.

He felt his heart drop. He was allowed to be here, wasn't he? He was an omega. He needed a check-up. “Y-yes?”

“Would you mind coming with me? We'll take you to Exam Room 3,” she motioned for him to stand. 

“Okay.” Steve nodded numbly, pausing only to inhale a faint, sweet smell. It made his heart pound a little less loud.

“Oh, honey,” the omega stepped closer, and the smell grew stronger. 

“Do you mind if Ben accompanies you?” the nurse gestured to the omega. 

“Uh, is that okay?” Dustin asked, finally piping up. 

“Of course,” the omega -- Ben -- said, urging Steve forward with a hand on his lower back. “Roger will stay here to keep you company.”

Dustin shot to his feet. “What! I--”

“Sit down,” the alpha said gruffly. “And I'll tell you how to act when there are omegas present.” 

As Steve walked beside Ben, it was with an awkward turn down the hall and an odd half-step bringing them an inch closer that gave Steve the startling revelation the smell he'd been openly swallowing was coming from _Ben_.

“Oh,” Steve blushed and covered his nose. “Oh my god--”

“Don't be embarrassed,” Ben patted him on the back. “It's perfectly natural. I was purposefully sending you ‘good vibes,’ as my mate calls it.”

“Thank you,” Steve muttered pitifully, well and truly at a loss. 

As the nurse showed them to a room and closed the door behind them with a click, Steve quietly asked, “Can I do that?”

Ben smiled knowingly and took a seat on the only available chair. “All alphas and omegas can. Betas wouldn't notice it even if they had the ability, but we can send reassuring scents to one another.”

Steve wondered how the hell he was supposed to achieve that when Ben shifted uncomfortably.

“For example,” he offered kindly. “Right now you're obviously stressed, and generally upset. That's why my mate approached you -- thought you were displeased over the sight of me.” He rubbed his swollen stomach.

“Do people…” Steve swallowed, trying to figure out how to ask. “But isn't that normal?”

“Oh yes, we can get pregnant just as easily as the next person,” Ben looked down lovingly at his pregnant stomach. “But I've found there will always be someone who disapproves. Best to not let it bother you.”

Steve tried to let that sink in, but as Ben continued to fidget and put off that sweet smell, Steve realized what he'd said. “So I'm pouring out bad vibes right now?”

Ben hummed with a nod. “Not quite as sharp as before. Feeling better?”

Steve nodded, and forced himself to relax. _Think good thoughts, think good thoughts,_ he told himself, feeling like an idiot. But Ben eventually stopped shifting in his seat.

Steve couldn't help the uptick in his nerves when the doctor waltzed in, though. It was a woman. He didn't know why he wasn't expecting that.

“Ah, Mister Harrington." She was older with silver streaks in her red hair, and something in Steve's gut said this person was _omega._

Ben moved to give the doctor the chair, but she stopped him with a smile. 

“No need, no need. I understand you're helping Mister Harrington?”

Steve cleared his throat. “Just ‘Steve’ is fine."

“Well Steve, I'm Doctor Wilson. Am I correct this is your first visit?” she flipped through the clipboard.

“Uh, yeah.” Steve watched as the doctor paused on the same page Ben had gasped over, but pressed on. “I had my first heat recently, and a friend told me I should get checked out.”

“First heat?” The doc raised both eyebrows. “How recent?”

“Last month,” Steve shrugged. The doctor looked him in the eye.

“...Steve,” she said, pulling out a pair of glasses from her lab coat. “I don't think I need to tell you how irregular that is.”

Steve pressed his hands into his lap. “No, ma'am.”

The doc set the clipboard aside. “I know it's your first time here, so I want you to hear it from me that this clinic is completely confidential. That's because we sometimes have to ask the hard questions.” She stepped closer. “Can I ask you some hard questions, Steve?”

Steve glanced at Ben and gave a hesitant nod. “Okay.”

“Okay,” The doc agreed. “Did you recently have intercourse with an alpha?”

The sudden burn in Steve's cheeks let him know he was blushing like mad. “N-no!” he looked away, hands squeezing into fists. 

“Steve,” Ben frowned.

“I don't mean to be invasive,” the doctor patted Steve's knee. “But as another omega, I can smell an alpha on you. Now, I won't lie, there are artificial supplements that could mimic this scent balance, but I doubt you'd come across those easily, and they certainly wouldn't be enough to trigger a dormant heat. So, an alpha. Maybe the friend who told you to get checked out?”

Steve closed his eyes and tried to breathe in Ben's scent. It was something sweet, like the strawberry suckers his grandmother used to send him.

“I… I do know an alpha, and he did help me through my heat,” Steve said slowly. “But we didn't-- we haven't had sex.”

“Okay,” Doctor Wilson nodded. “Have you engaged in other activities?”

It took Steve a moment to answer. “Sort of? We haven't… I mean, it's not like I've sucked his dick or anything. We, um.” Steve rubbed his neck. “We'll rub scent glands.” _It's good for you, Stevie._

The doctor looked surprised. “Had you not been doing that before?”

“No,” Steve shook his head. “Didn't realize they were there.”

The doctor wordlessly picked up the clipboard and wrote something. “What else?”

“Um, when we touch them, we normally, uh…” 

“Masterbate?” the doctor asked with a hint of a smile, clearly amused.

“Y-yeah. Well, I do, but Billy never. Um.” Steve shrugged helplessly. Doctor Wilson scribbled something down.

“Steve, I'm not trying to humiliate you, but I need to ask. The scent I'm talking about requires some sort of ingestion--”

“There's a drink,” Steve practically choked out. “He picks up the protein here, in town. Calls them, um, shakes.”

“Ohhhh,” Ben gave the doc a knowing look.

“Those are very common,” Doctor Wilson nodded. “Most omegas grow up on some form of them, but I'm assuming this Billy added a little something extra?”

Steve wanted to die. For the tiled floor to just swallow him up and leave nothing behind.

“Okay, calm down,” the doc rubbed his shoulder and a second, spicy scent met Ben's. “That's still pretty normal, believe it or not. But Steve, you should know that this behavior you're engaging in? It's something usually reserved for mated couples.”

There it was again. _Mates_. Steve forced himself to relax and meet the doctor's eyes. “What does that mean? To be mates?”

The doctor almost frowned, but quickly schooled her face into something softer. “Think of it like marriage; that's what most betas do. But for an omega/alpha pair, it is something much more permanent. A married couple can divorce and move on, but a mated pair is a promise that the alpha will always respond to his omega in heat, and the omega will always soothe his alpha's rut. A separation would go against biology and physically hurt both.”

Steve looked down at his hands. That's not what Billy had said. His explanation had been more romantic -- _It's a promise, Stevie; an unbreakable bond_ \-- and, honestly, a little vague -- _It's not something we should do right now, baby_.

“When you say physically hurt,” Steve began, but Ben stopped him.

“She means the emotional trauma and physical exhaustion of a broken bond,” he said. “Some have caused depression that could lead to death. It's not something to be taken lightly.”

Doctor Wilson gave him a look. “Has your alpha friend ever explained it?”

“He… We talked about it, after my heat.”

The doc nodded, and asked softly, “Is he someone you want to mate with?”

And it made Steve feel so _stupid_ \-- that fake, condescending tone. Like they thought Billy was taking him for a ride and he was stupid to fall for it. 

He felt his eyes prickle and sucked in a breath. They probably thought he was some naive little omega, huh? 

“Sorry, doc,” he forced a laugh and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. “That's just a little too hard of a question for me.”

But Doctor Wilson only nodded. “No problem. Thank you for being honest, Steve. How about we move forward with the physical exam, hm?”

In the end, it really wasn't all that bad. Steve had been subjected to physicals his entire life, especially once he presented, but this was definitely the first doctor to ever ask him to spread his legs rather than shying away from them. One wall curtain and an insanely embarrassing examination later, and he was walking back into the lobby with Ben.

“Steve!” Dustin jumped up and raced over to him. “That took forever! You okay?”

“Oh?” Doctor Wilson broke from her stride to the front desk and bent down to Dustin's height. “Who is this?”

And just when Steve thought things couldn't get anymore humiliating, Dustin proudly declared, “Steve's best friend!”

“Oh my,” Doctor Wilson laughed. “What an important title.” As she straightened back to her full height, she turned again toward the front desk, but not before whispering in Steve's ear: “Keep an eye on him. They present quickly at his age.”

“What?” Steve hissed back, but she was already walking away.

“Steve,” Dustin tugged on his arm. “Roger said there's this famous ice cream shop right around the corner.”

“Okay, just hold on another sec, okay?” he grinned, popping Dustin's cap.

It didn't take long at all to get his suppressant prescription, or the second bigger bottle filled with artificial alpha supplements (at Doctor Wilson's request). 

Steve thanked Ben and Roger profusely, and tucked their phone number away into his wallet. He really hoped he'd be seeing them again.

“Come on, oh my god, you're slower than Lucas,” Dustin whined. Steve just laughed, thankful as fuck that it was finally over, and let Dustin tug him out the same way he'd dragged him in.

He almost tripped over the kid when he stopped dead in front of _worriedangryaggressivealpha_ Billy, who was currently kicking up asphalt in a dead run straight for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how the mention of rut just flew right over Steve's pretty head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little aftermath in Dustin's POV. Expect drama and bad thoughts about Billy.

Billy Hargrove was big. Like, even if he wasn't wearing those embarrassing sleeveless shirts all the time, you'd still notice his arms because they were just so stupidly thick.

Like tree trunks, that guy.

So when Billy ran at Steve -- going full force and arms bulging even bigger than usual -- Dustin _may_ have shouted.

More like a yell. 

Maybe a scream. 

A shriek, per se.

He was busy trying to scare Billy off, anyway; limbs flying as he backpedaled into Steve's legs.

But then Billy was suddenly _there_ , snarling up close, fists shooting out to--

“Gah!” Dustin choked, twisting in mid-air as Billy fucking Hargrove deadlifted him and Steve off the ground and hauled them across the parking lot.

“Billy--!” Steve tried, but the animal was already stuffing them into the backseat. 

“ **Stay** ,” he growled, slamming the door in their face. 

Well, shit. It was like a replay of the night Max told them Steve's heat had started, only everyone still had their pants on.

“You okay?” Steve patted Dustin down nervously.

“I hate your boyfriend so much,” he groaned.

Speak of the devil.

“ **Get buckled** ,” Billy barked, sliding into the driver's seat as he started up the car. " _ **Now.**_ ”

“And what about my car? Way to abduct without thinking it through, asshole,” Steve shot back. And, okay. Steve was just too fucking cool.

But he was also crying?

“Steve,” Dustin whispered, keeping an eye on Billy as he slid closer.

“Calm down, Stevie,” Billy grunted, voice finally dropping into something a little less terrifying. It was completely at odds with the sudden burst of speed he sailed them out of the parking lot with.

Dustin cleared his throat as Steve scrubbed furiously at his face, hiding his tears.

“Are we going home?” 

Billy glanced at him in the rearview mirror, eyes flicking to Steve. “Yes,” he looked away. “Just have to make a stop first.”

Dustin couldn't help but comment when Billy pulled up to a value store.

“The hell is this?” he squinted, wrinkling his nose. “You need to pick up cheap snacks or something? Oh, wait, can we get snacks here? Bet they have weird flavors.”

He saw Billy roll his eyes in the rearview before turning to face them. “I'm grabbing something for Steve.” 

“What? Why,” Dustin eyed him suspiciously. Steve just stared out the window, ignoring them both as he gave a little sniffle every now and then. 

“There's a pharmacy,” Billy said slowly, like he was speaking to a first grader. Dustin had never felt so insulted in his life.

“We already got his medication,” Dustin sneered. “Right, Ste--”

But Steve had stiffened beside him.

Billy cocked his head. “They give you some pills, Stevie?”

Steve visibly swallowed, but didn't look away from the window. “Y-yeah.”

Billy watched him for a minute. “Wanna show me?”

Steve shrugged, pulling out the little white bag of bottles. Billy waited for Steve to hold them up before plucking them from his hand.

“Oh,” Billy said, looking at the bigger bottle. “Well, this just made my life a whole lot easier. Be right back, baby.”

Dustin watched him go -- still holding the pills, even -- and jumped when Steve suddenly demanded, “Bring Dustin some snacks.”

Billy paused, hand on the door. “Of course,” he promised.

And then he was bounding off toward the store.

“Holy shit,” Dustin breathed. “I _really_ hate your boyfriend.” 

Steve laughed. “He's kind of a dick, right?”

“He's an _asshole_ , Steve.”

They didn't have to wait long for Billy, but it was still enough time for Dustin to consider suggesting an escape. Only, Steve had closed his eyes, and his sniffling had turned into full-blown heavy inhales. 

Kind of like what he was doing at the clinic.

“Okay,” Billy said, going straight for Steve's side of the car and opening the door wide. “Here you go,” he crouched, passing a water bottle to him. 

“Ugh, what is that?” Dustin made a face at the chalky liquid inside. 

Steve froze so fast he flinched, but Billy huddled closer and put an arm around him. “What, you never mixed protein powder? Jesus, no wonder Hawkins doesn't have any decent jocks.”

“Is that supposed to insult me? I'm in the AV Club. I'm a brain, not a jock,” Dustin huffed.

Billy looked at him cooly, shifting slightly as Steve took a swig of his drink. “You could be,” Billy shrugged. “Just saying.”

Steve elbowed Billy, shaking his head as he capped the now empty bottle. “He's too smart to be worried about that.”

Dustin couldn't help but preen under that especially good bit of phrase. Billy just shrugged and retreated back to the front of the car.

It wasn't until they were driving on the highway that Billy tossed some chips at Dustin. 

“You make a mess in my car and you're dead,” he warned.

“Sir, yes sir,” Dustin mumbled, already popping the bag open.

The drive itself was pretty uneventful. Whereas he'd had Mr. Clark's experiment to play with in Steve's car, Billy's was incredibly less entertaining.

“Let's play a game,” he whined at one point. “Steve, let's play ‘I Spy’.”

But Steve had been sleepy since they left town, and he merely tugged Dustin close in a weird half-hug. He would've shrugged Steve off, but Billy's face in the rearview promised death if he moved.

So, that was that for the next hour and a half.

“Oh, thank god,” Dustin muttered as Billy finally pulled up outside his house. “Steve, get off.”

“C'mon, Stevie,” Billy agreed, putting the car in park. “Let him go.”

“Bye,” Steve mumbled without opening his eyes. Dustin climbed out of the car, about to promise he'd contact Steve tomorrow, when Billy opened his door.

“Bye Steve, see ya!” he rushed, ready to make a break for his house not even ten feet away.

“ _Wait_ ,” Billy growled, kicking his own door closed and effectively trapping Dustin alone with him. 

In his front yard. 

In the dark.

Shit.

“We're gonna have a talk first,” Billy grinned. And who knows -- maybe Dustin was biased -- but he'd swear those eyes looked a bit crazy.

“Tell me about this little road trip you two just had,” Billy pulled a box of cigarettes from his jeans. “How it went.”

“Um.” Dustin glanced at Steve through the car window, but he was curled up on his side, facing the other door. “Fine?”

“Yeah?” Billy clicked his lighter, and for a moment, Dustin could see the dangerous expression hiding there in the dark. “Cause he didn't seem so fine when I picked you two up.”

Dustin's mouth moved before he could stop himself, “Literally.”

Billy blew out a breath of smoke. “You don't even know what you're caught up in, do you?”

“Uh, you mean besides a stalemate with my best friend's jealous lover?”

That made Billy press the cigarette to his mouth with a smile. “You're pack, kid. You got that?”

Dustin screwed up his eyebrows. “Pack? What the fuck am I supposed to do with that? Like a wolf pack--”

Billy snatched him up by the front of his shirt. “Pack. Slang for an omega's family.” Dustin stumbled when he let go just as quickly. “As in Steve's pack.”

“Okay?” Dustin threw up his hands. “So Steve loves me. So?”

“ _So,_ ” Billy growled, obviously annoyed now. “It's your fucking job to protect him when I'm not there, got it?”

Dustin gasped at the _insult_ ; oh, the _audacity_. “No shit!” he yelled. “What do you think I was doing when you came at us earlier?!”

Billy dropped his cigarette and crushed it underfoot. “I think you panicked. And you can't do that shit with Steve, Dustin. Not when there are alphas around.”

Dustin gaped at Billy. “Aren't _you_ an alpha?”

“Yep,” Billy opened his car door. “And I'm the only one you should trust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy: #nopenopenope  
> Steve: #nicewhileitlasted  
> Dustin: #rip


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew it was coming, especially if you read the tags: Steve get disciplined and Billy gets off.

It wasn't that Billy was mad. 

“A-ah!”

He was just a little…

“Wait!”

“Did you _wait_ to think it over before skipping town without your alpha?”

“Billy--”

...Frustrated.

“Gah!”

Billy hiked Steve's ass up higher on his lap. They'd never done this before -- usually he would have Stevie pressed into the bed underneath him, licking at his neck while he opened him up.

He was always calm. Gentle.

“A-alpha!”

But then, Steve had never done something so _stupid_ before.

Not on purpose, anyway.

“What was that?” he hummed, pressing the toy into Steve's asshole just as quickly as the omega could push it back out. “ _Now_ you want to recognize that you have an alpha?”

Steve just sobbed, letting out another choked sound as Billy slapped the toy into him yet again. “A for effort, Stevie, but no dice.”

Steve's ass was on full display in Billy's lap and at his mercy; had been since they got home and Billy carried him up the stairs just to set him on his knee. Steve had been so confused at first -- Billy almost gave in when he turned those sleep-muddled eyes on him. 

Now Steve's legs were trapped under Billy's thigh, effectively strapped in, with his wrists tied to his own ankles. It put him in the most miserable position that bent his back and smashed his sobbing face into the carpet below.

A deep, dark part of Billy was salivating at the sight.

“Alpha,” Steve managed to whine just before Billy struck the toy again and made him end the word on a cry.

“Yeah, you've established that I'm an alpha,” Billy gave him a small slap, just to see that ass move. “But whose alpha am I?”

“Mmnh!” Steve bit down on a gasp when Billy popped him harder on the other cheek, the movement jostling the toy as it slid out. 

“Maybe I'm just feral,” Billy sighed dramatically, and grabbed the base to yank it one way, then the other; stirring Stevie up.

Steve cried out open-mouthed, and Billy glanced down to look at his face. 

His head was twisted awkwardly to the side, freeing his nose but revealing a painful expression marred by red rug burn and thick tear tracks. His lips had become swollen and were somehow impossibly darker than the rest of him, panting harsh breaths out against the puddle of drool collecting on the floor near his mouth.

Billy had never seen him look so wrecked, not even during his heat.

“Got something to say?” he asked sweetly, pressing until the base of the toy was flat against Steve's hole. He grinned as he held it there and Steve spasmed. 

“B-Billy,” Steve panted against the carpet, arms tugging uselessly at the sweatbands Billy had knotted his wrists with.

“Uh-uh, Stevie,” Billy clicked his tongue. “You want your scent glands touched like a good boy? You gotta tell me what I wanna hear.”

Stevie just cried. 

Billy watched him, idly palming the toy as his own tented dick pressed against the side of Steve's ass. Billy thought about pulling himself out; about letting his alpha dick slap on top of that soft flesh. The weight of it alone would spook Stevie, never mind the knot.

He’d warned him before, as an alpha to an omega: betas had nothing on their size and stamina. Feeling a real one might be enough to scare his omega straight, even if it was just grinding harmlessly against his ass.

But then, Billy was a soft touch when it came to Steve.

“We agreed, didn't we?” he asked calmly, ignoring the pull in his jeans as he ghosted fingers down Steve's spine. “I'd be your alpha, and you my omega?”

“Mnh,” Steve shivered against the floor, hair sweaty and tangled in the shag carpet. 

“So why run your little self all the way to a town full of other alphas, baby? And without me to protect you,” Billy leaned down to scratch at the base of Steve's neck, desperately trying to pretend it wasn't also pressing his aching dick into the thick meat of Steve's ass.

“D… Dustin,” Steve breathed. “Was there.”

Billy tightened the fingers in Steve's hair. 

“ **What's a gap-toothed, pre-teen beta gonna do, huh?”** he growled, pressing harder against Steve with purpose now. The omega whined pitifully beneath him.

It made Billy's teeth throb with a familiar ache.

“Fuck.” He loosened his grip, leaning back.

Steve breathed deep in response. “He's f-fourteen, asshole,” he rasped. 

Billy slapped his ass _hard_ , and waited a moment for Steve's cries to die down before hissing, “He could be thirty, and he still ain't gonna stand a chance if an alpha decides he wants to take you from him.”

Steve bucked up, struggling earnestly for the first time in hours. “Who _would?!_ ” he wailed angrily, throwing his elbows in hopes of getting a hit. “Who do you imagine is going to waltze up in broad daylight--”

“ **All of them!”** Billy roared, slamming a hand down to pin Steve's face properly into the carpet. “What, you think cause they have roads and clinics, they're civilized?! _I'm_ an alpha, Steve, and we're known to _take.”_

He'd seen his father imitate it often enough: the swagger of an alpha with nothing to fear and no one to answer to. Watched the endless news reports and passed the hundreds of _Lost Omega_ flyers. Felt the suspicious glares and flinches of strangers.

Alphas had an earned reputation, and little Stevie had never been unfortunate enough to encounter it.

Until now.

“You _wanted_ me to!” Steve yelled against the floor. “Told me about that town _specifically!_ ”

“To visit _with_ me!” Billy yelled for the hundredth time. “Wanted to show you how a town like that ran! Take you out to a cafe, let you see an omega menu!” 

“I didn't want you to!”

And there it was. 

Billy forced a calm breath. “Why?”

“Because,” Steve sniffled, and Billy finally removed the hand off his head. “Because I wanted to see if it wasn't all bullshit.”

Billy pondered that for a moment. Steve was still sniffling under him, the toy not too far away from where it had finally fallen out; forgotten.

After a moment, Billy asked, “You really think I'd fuck with you like that, Stevie?”

Steve attempted a shrug, but whined miserably when his tied wrists halted the movement.

“Think I was _lying_ to you?”

Steve wriggled in his lap. “You lied about the ‘mates’ thing.”

Billy snorted, settling a strong hand on his upper thighs to make him stop. “The fuck's that supposed to mean?”

“Y-you made it sound like something _easy,”_ Steve hissed. “Like a promise ring, or something. But it's--”

“It's not something you rush into with the first alpha you meet,” Billy conceded gruffly. “Which is why we haven't, yet.”

“Haven't _what,_ exactly?” 

“What,” Billy deadpanned. “You mean they didn't tell you at your fancy clinic? _Gasp.”_

“You knew,” Steve breathed, and it was like someone had cut his strings. He turned boneless in Billy's lap, bound arms suddenly pulling on his ankles from the dead weight. “Why do you always _know_ everything?”

And that wasn't right -- Steve wasn't supposed to be so _defeated_.

“Okay, c'mere,” Billy leaned over that ass one last time -- _dick pressing tight, knot tingling with interest_ \-- and yanked Steve's wrists free. “Up you go.”

Relaxing his own legs, he smoothed out Steve's thighs and pulled him from the floor, curling him up tight in his lap. 

Steve forced a sad laugh. “Even now,” he shook his head. “I, I feel _better,_ just being hugged by you. What the fuck?”

“Everyone would feel better to get out of that position,” Billy said rationally, dutifully ignoring the twitch of disagreement in his pants.

“Shut up,” Steve whined, turning his wet face into the crook of Billy's shoulder. After a moment, he nipped Billy's collarbone, demanding, “Touch my neck, alpha.”

But Billy hesitated. 

“Stevie,” he said slowly, rubbing a hand up and down the omega's arm. “I want to take care of you. But I don't…”

_Don't want to be the controlling, piece of shit alpha the old man always said I'd be._

“Hey,” Steve said, and suddenly the smell of lavender was surrounding them. It was sickenly sweet. Almost unnatural. 

Forced.

“Ah,” Billy took a gulp of the smell he'd only been able to catch whiffs of before. “They told you about scenting, huh?”

Steve nuzzled closer. “Is it working?”

Billy sighed, and squeezed Steve closer. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Steve said with an air of finality, and Billy closed his eyes, content to bask in the moment. 

Then Steve twisted to rub their scent glands together. 

_”Steve!”_ Billy groaned, giving a full body shudder as his dick filled up so fast it managed to pop from the fly of his underwear and strain at an alarming attention against his jeans.

Which just so happened to be right under Steve.

“Shit!” he fell out of Billy's lap with a jerk, landing in a heap at his feet. “The fuck?”

“Nothing,” Billy mumbled, already pushing his erection down as he moved to the door. 

“ _No_ ,” Steve blocked him, face still a splotchy, tear-stained mess. It melted Billy's heart just as strongly as it forced a moan out of him.

Steve glanced pointedly down, then back up. “Oh,” he said.

“Yeah,” Billy grunted. “So move.”

“What? No!” Steve threw his arms out, face determined. “You get to see me all the time! It's your turn.” 

Billy forced himself to stop, take a breath, and definitely _not_ take Steve up on his naive offer.

Or knot.

Wait, fuck.

“ **Steve,** ” he growled. “ **Move**.”

But Steve was resolute. “Sorry, _alpha_.” 

“ _ **Stevie**_ \--” 

The moment Billy moved, Steve was diving forward; dropping to his knees in one fluid movement and fishing out Billy's dick with ease. 

And stumbling back at the sight. 

“Holy shit!” Steve gaped, eyes wide and blinking repeatedly as Billy's dick dribbled precum onto the floor, trying to entice the nearby omega. 

Billy scrubbed a hand over his face. 

“I-is that your…?” 

Billy threw up his hands. “What else would it be?!" 

“But. It's so…” Steve scooted forward. 

Billy watched him warily even as his dick continued to squeeze out the goods. 

“There are so many ridges.” Steve said it with something akin to wonder, and Billy frowned as the omega -- who had never touched an alpha dick, or seen a photo, or been shown so much as a god damn _diagram_ \-- reverently reached out and stroked his shaft. 

“Fuck!” Billy choked, and holy hell, he was cuming. Like a middle schooler who'd just popped his knot, he was fucking _gushing_. 

“Oh! Wait, shit--” 

And then _Steve_ was there, no longer a delectable cum target on his knees but a body of warm curves that gripped his dick with a firm hand and slotted against him so perfectly, he could nose out Billy's scent glands on the first try. 

“ _ **Fuck** ,”_ Billy hissed as Steve _sucked_ that spot on his neck. He could feel his knot puff up on instinct, and yanked Steve's hand to it without thinking.

Steve startled and tried to pull away, but Billy _needed_ him there, and he kept a death grip on him until finally his body rejected the ill-fitting squeeze, and his knot deflated painfully. 

Billy caught his breath right as Steve whistled and said, “Got a whole bag of tricks down there, don't you?” 

Billy’s alpha brain wasn't sure whether to be proud or insulted, but as he caught sight of his cum smeared on Steve's skin, he realized he didn't care. 

“Hey,” Steve laughed against his neck. “Are you purring?” 

Billy didn't bother responding and simply dragged Steve back to bed, intent on repaying the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted Steve to see Billy being a little vulnerable in this story. And since I always imagined Billy being self-conscious about his more alpha attributes, this happened.


End file.
